Marital Rites
by Hirurg
Summary: Every so often he'd look over at me with that wretched smile laced with nerves, before he'd avert his gaze away to stare at anything else inside the church. TyHil, TyKai, One-Shot, Complete.


**Title:** Marital Rites.

**Rating:** Teen

**Author:** Hirurg.

**Disclaimer:** Bakuten Shoot Beyblade and all its characters belong to Takao Aoki

**Author's Note:** I've decided that I might like TyHil better than TyKai. This means I've lost most of my inspiration for Ten Days, and I might have to discontinue it. e_e

Uh, yeah with that... here's a short little one-shot.

* * *

><p><strong>OneOne**

**First person, Kai.**

* * *

><p>I stood beside him trying to keep the scowl off my face, every so often he'd look over at me with that wretched smile laced with nerves before he'd avert his gaze away from me to stare at anything else inside the church. Sometimes he'd send that smile to someone who sat in the pews or who stood at the front of the church. Occasionally the priest would mutter something causing him to laugh the anxiety lacing it before he would shuffle around kicking his feet against the carpet floor. But his eyes always came back to me standing in my designated place. Eventually once everyone stood in their positions we were all hushed for the next part. I wanted to be sick to my stomach when that traditional wedding music played, the cue for the bridal party to make their way down the aisle of the church to where we stood.<p>

First the little red head about five years old came scurrying down the aisle, when she got up to where we stood she was scooped up by her father, Rei. Who smiled his Cheshire grin at the little girl giving her praise for doing a good job and leading her to where she was to stand. After the little girl came several other brunette girls, girls I had to assume were somehow related to the bride considering their similar facial features as well as complexions. After them came the maid of honour and mother of the flower girl, she moved down the aisle with the grace of a cat joining the others on the brides side. The girls all giggled likely elated to be participating in a wedding, a few would sneak glances over in Takao's direction and whisper, it caused me to force another scowl from appearing.

I wasn't able to prevent the scowl however when I saw the young woman who entered next moving down the aisle slowly her arm linked with her fathers. She laughed when she reached the end of the aisle and her father did the oh so traditional handing over the bride. If her eyes had for a minute met my own I'm sure she would have frozen up from the look I knew I was giving her. The blue haired boy laughed nervously with her as they moved to the positions in front of the priest, he scratched the back of his head that was free of it's usual baseball cap, the movement was a clear sign of his anxiety. I clenched my jaw as the two stood in front of the religious figure holding hands, laughing and occasionally remarking over something I tuned out, trying to keep my anger in check.

When the music faded and the priest began to speak it took me everything I had not to lunge forward and tear out the older mans throat in front of the audience, I had been doing an exception job at ignoring my surroundings and focusing on something, anything else until I heard the priest speak

"Do you Hilary, take this man, to be your husband, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to him a loving and loyal wife, to cherish and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, to be faithful only to him as long as you both shall live?" I looked up at the two who stood at the altar and I heard her with an awkward laugh answer the question:

"I do."

I forced my anger aside and once again drown out the current situation, ignoring his returning of the vows, his sweet awkward laugh, his slight shuffle, the presentation of the rings, everything. When it was over I was the first person out of the church, moving quickly before I caused someone bodily harm. Something I was admittedly very close to doing.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kai." I heard his voice as he approached where I sat in the back of the banquet hall as far away from the other guests sipping on a scotch, not much caring for the festivities. Weddings may as well have been funerals to me. It was still a mystery why the newlyweds had chosen me to be the best man, there were many other suitable candidates.<p>

"It was a nice wedding wasn't it?" He jumped up to sit on the table, kicking his legs almost childishly whilst loosening his tie and looking towards the dancing and romancing couples that were socializing with one another, he looked over at me after a few moments, that intoxicating smile appearing on his face.

"I don't particularly find weddings nice, especially being in them." I said flatly sipping on my scotch I heard him laugh his eyes bright even in the dim light, somewhere in the background I could hear a familiar song playing.

"Typical Kai." He said between his laughter, when the laughter seemed to settle he looked back over at me again still tugging at his tie he spoke: "What I'm more curious about it why you were giving Hilary glares yesterday at rehearsal like you were ready to murder her in cold blood." There was a glint in his eyes, perhaps mischievous, and I cursed myself for not noticing that he'd seen those looks, but I remained silent not remarking on it, waiting for him to get to his point.

"It was almost like you were under the impression she were marrying me and not just rehearsing." Takao spoke raising an eyebrow. I had to wonder when he'd gotten so skilled at facial expressions. I snorted at his statement my crimson eyes meeting his brilliant midnight blue.

"The idea of you getting married is laughable, Kinomiya." I couldn't help but crack a slight smile when he displayed a mock affronted look on his face before he moved to jump off the table to move over to where I sat leaning over me, almost sitting on me, he whispered into my ear:

"Are you insinuating that I'm not marriage material, Mr. Hiwatari?" I could feel his breath on my ear and I had to prevent myself from shuddering at the sensation, I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him so that we once again we were staring each other down and I replied in a voice so low if he wasn't in such close proximity he'd have never heard it

"Weddings are overrated, lets us leave them to the bride and her unfortunate groom." He smiled fondly at me, before slowly moving to sit in my lap and lean against me, his face against the crook of my neck. Subconsciously I moved my arms to wrap loosely around him and I drown out the sounds of Hilary and her new husband and all the pure bliss and congratulations surrounding the pair. I focused on just him. and that familiar song that filtered through the room, because in all honestly.

That was my bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'd give up forever to touch you<br>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be<br>And I don't want to go home right now**

* * *

><p><strong>LOL HAPPY APRIL FOOLS GUYS.<strong>

(pfft, me leaving the tykai fandom after shipping it loyally for almost a decade, get real.)

No but really, I just wanted to write this plot bunny because it was cute and the song _Iris _inspired me to do so.

And it's not angst. HOLY CRAP!

For anyone wondering, I totally ship Hilary/Tala, which explains Kai's position as best man more clearly. I had no way to really work Tala's name into the story so I didn't bother with it, but that's implied who she married, Takao was just a stand in for the groom during the wedding rehearsal because he's about the same height. /snerk.

BASICALLY THIS STORY IS KAI BEING POSSESSIVE FOR NO FUCKING REASON.  
>YEAH! Okay, back to my cave.<p>

Now quick do that reviewing thing!

**PostScript:** Day Six-II is coming, promise, definitely **not** discontinued!


End file.
